


Avatar; The last Waterbender

by ant_king1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king1/pseuds/ant_king1
Summary: Earth, Fire, Air, Water.My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Air Nomads attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the adaptive and deadly airbenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Air Nomads, re-named as the Air Empire, are nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my Kingdom journeyed to the Fire Nation to help fight against the Air Empire, leaving me and my brother to look after our village. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Water Tribe, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Avatar; The last Waterbender

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm Mat.  
> This is an AU I created by myself, but I asked a bunch of friends for ideas/opinions on my ideas.  
> As you might have read, this AU changes some stuff, being the order and names of some places. The Air Nomads no longer die, they attacked! But hey, of course, Aang didn't kill anybody, he was chilling in his freezing home: The Northern Water tribe!  
> In here, Katara is an earthbender, Toph is a firebender and Zuko's an airbender.  
> ——————————————————————————(🌸)——————————————————————————  
> I will divide my story into three parts, each will represent one of the existent books in The Last Airbender. The first book will be Earth, the second book will be Fire, while the third one will be Air. They will be made of 10 chapters each, but they won't be so long.  
> ——————————————————————————(🌸)——————————————————————————  
> Having said this, enjoy it!

_**The buried boy**_ ** _._**

Sokka and Katara, two young teenagers from the Earth Kingdom, were searching for food, deep down the forest, near the beach in which their nation stopped being theirs. They had been walking for days because they had to look for food for their village. Sokka was searching in some chicken rabbits’ springs, while Katara was earthbending near some trees so that she could find an animal, whose meat was delicious.

She had dug deep in that one tree. And the one a quarter a mile before. And before. And before, and so on.

After too many attempts, she found one and held it captive in a small prison made out of rocks. She made her prison (and prisoner) to rise, using her ability to earthbend, while she called Sokka, trying to show this large specimen of meat.

—Sokka! Sokka, I did it!

—Shush, Katara. —He replied. —You will scare it out. —He said, referring to a tiny rabbit he had found.

—But Sokka, I-. —She was shushed once again by her brother, who raised his lance, weapon that accidentally hit the poor animal Katara caught. It reacted in a bad way, moving a lot and destroying Katara’s cage. All rocks fell over Sokka’s head, who complained. —Come on, Katara. Every time you use your rock magic, I end up crushed.

—It’s not magic, Sokka, —She stared the prey she just caught as it escaped. —It’s earthbending.

—Yeah, yeah Katara, I know it's something sacred from our nation and an ancient art or whatever. —Sokka wasn't even looking at Katara, nor the animal that was escaping. —The thing is that it is just weird, and you have to admit it. Wait... —He pretended he was thinking, just to stare at Katara, and laugh. —It fits just for you.

—Oh, shut up Sokka. —She punched his arm while laughing.

That had been their relationship for the past two years. Sokka looked after Katara, Katara looked after Sokka... It was kind of their dynamic. Their father had left for the war two years ago, while their mother died three years before, so, since then, they were "The Keepers" of their entire village.

Sokka was glad of having Katara, even tho he never showed it to her. She was everything he had left, apart from his grandmother, of course. If something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to bear with it. She was earthbending behind him, searching for another animal she could find and eat. He used to get hurt because of her powers, but no matter what, he was glad of having her and her wonderful abilities. He smiled.

They had walked for hours, reaching a cliff in the mountain, being this the limit between the beach and them, and still hadn't found anything. Sokka heard something, so approached it. Katara followed him, but Sokka raised his hand, giving her the order to stay where she was. Sokka realized it was a big group of bunnies and a bunch of animals ~~he~~ his village could eat. He laughed in joy, so Katara also comes to check what was what he was looking at. She also smiled. Sokka took his weapon and prepared himself to jump, just to see Katara was in the middle of the bunch of animals, moving rocks to scare them and get them caged. Sokka whispered-yelled to Katara, asking her what was doing, which made her un-focus on what was she doing, letting all the animals escape. Sokka screamed and jumped to catch the last bunny there. He caught it, but it kicked several times, right in his face, leaving scratches all over Sokka’s face. 

He stared at Katara with an angry face, then he started screaming at her. —What’s wrong with you!? —She, clearly got scared, because, who wouldn’t? An armed dumb kid screaming at you is terrifying. She stared at his weapon and when he noticed this, he put it back at his place, because his intention wasn’t making her think he was going to attack her, just to make her feel guilty. 

When he did this, she yelled back, because she felt safe. —What is wrong with YOU? I was just trying to help! —She pushed him, so he pushed her harder, making her fall on the ground. She got even angrier and punched the ground, making a great crack around them. They both shushed, just to try and move away, but it was too late. The crack grew bigger and, eventually, made them go down, in a landslide of one single, enormous rock, carrying two children in it. 

After a while, the rock reached the beach, and stopped moving because the sand didn’t allow it to move. Katara managed to make herself not to fly off the rock, but Sokka couldn’t, ending up on him swallowing sand.

He spitted some he had on his mouth, but couldn’t get rid of it. Katara approached him, but Sokka growled because the only chance he had had of eating was spoiled because of his sister, who was one of those magical and weird persons who could move stuff with their mind. —This is just what happens when you bring a girl to important missions.

Katara laughed, offended. She wasn't sure of what was that supposed to mean, so she hit him with her right elbow, just to get his attention.

—What was that supposed to mean? —She crossed her arms, showing she got offended. 

—I am just saying that men are better hunting and girls are better knitting and doing housework.

Katara gasped, putting her right hand in front of her chest.

—What is up with you? —She yelled.

—Nothing, I jus...

—Silence Sokka! —She rose her left leg and crossed her wrists in front of her chest. Then she sent them down aggressively, making some rocks and sand to go up. —You are the most misogynist, sexist, dumb, and retrograde person in the world! —She rose her left leg once again, making a lot of sand to go up once again. This made a little hole behind Katara, threatening her to fall down.

—Katara, I-

—I am talking Sokka! —Katara yelled once again, rising her foot once again; this time, she also moved her arms up. Then she makes them go down, making the hole grow a little bit bigger. —I am tired of your childish behavior! —She repeated her action, once again, but this time, the hole didn't grow bigger; it started going up. Even if it stopped growing to the sides, sand around the borders continued falling, pulling Katara to what would be certain death. 

—Katara! —Sokka yelled while grabbing her left wrist with his right hand, pulling her to his side, just to make sure his beloved sister didn't die in such a stupid situation. After he made sure she was safe, he made her go behind him, just in case. 

Sokka thought they were experiencing an earthquake because he was a sexist asshole and made his sister so mad that she started moving all the earth around. When he thought the earth was about to crack and split apart, it just stopped. They both sighed in relief, but they did it too early. The hole became a weird type of volcano, that didn't expulse lava, but sand, rocks, and... A human body? And an enormous animal with scales and six paws? Okay, that was weird and he was accustomed to weird stuff. It was even weirder than his sister moving rocks and soil around. Just as fast as it started, it finished, leaving a kid wearing blue clothes and a gigantic monster in front of them. 

—Katara, —Sokka said, taking his weapon out. —do not approach it. —He moved his arm to his sister, to make a barrier with it, but he did not feel her. He got confused and turned around to the side his sister was supposed to be, but he just did a complete twist, finding her sister touching that kid's shoulder. —Katara! Don't! —He yelled while running towards his sister.

It was too late, Katara was already shaking his shoulder when he arrived there. The kid opened his eyes, which were as silver as the coins he had on his belt. The seas rose and surrounded both the kid and his monster, who woke up and made the kid stop doing whatever he was doing by the time just by touching his arm with its nose. The water from the seas returned to its place and Katara approached him.

—Who are you? —She said, amused by all the raw power that kid had.

Without looking at Katara, he answered. —My name is Aang, —He took a deep breath, looked Katara right in the eye, and gloomily added —and I think I might be the Last Waterbender.


End file.
